My Prank on My Sister
by BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98
Summary: This is just a little prank I pulled on my adopted sister at 5am or 4am (I haven't been to bed yet. I can't remember). I was pretending that I was actually Ben from "Ben Drowned". I got her! I tricked her! This is our cellphone conversation of me pretending to be Ben. Review, if you wish. Please, no flaming.


**Hello, people of FanFiction. It's almost 6:30am, and I just played an amazing prank on my adopted sister, TwiLinkZem. I just thought I'd post this amazing conversation of me pretending to be Ben from _Ben Drowned_... We believe that I'm Young Link and that she's TwiLink. **

**My Prank on TwiLinkZem**

My sister and I were talking about a random cellphone text conversation of creepy Sims people, when I all of a sudden decide to play a trick on her. Here's the conversation:

Me (after talking about creepy Sims people, I suddenly decide to be Ben): ... I don't think there's anyone else in the room... (me, as Ben:) That's what you think, girl! You shouldn't have done that... This. Is. Ben. Ha ha ha ha ha!

Zem: ...

Me: Ha ha ha! Your big sister's mine! Ha ha ha! You can never save her! Ever! She's all mine! Ha ha ha ha!

Zem: No! Leave (insert my name) alone!

Me: Make me, Wolfy! If you ever want to see your sister again, come and fight me! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Zem: So be it! You better not hurt her! Otherwise, it will be my turn to say, "You shouldn't have done that..." What's that tapping?

Me: I'm at her house. She's bound up and gagged in her bedroom. Come here and fight me, if you want to see her again.

Zem: I don't know her address. You come here. Or, are you too cowardly to do so?

Me: You'll find me.

Zem: Fine. You better not hurt her.

Me: I enjoy hearing her screams.

Zem: I can scream louder.

Me: I enjoy hearing her screams. She's my precious angel. My precious treasure. You better hurry, Wolf Child! Or else, she may not have much time left!

Zem: How do you expect me to get there?

Me: Why should I help you? Why should I?!

Zem: How can I even get there? It'll be easier on both of us if you came here.

Me: Oh no! Wolfy! You better hurry up! I just love seeing her crimson blood! It's too bad her screams are muffled. I'd love to hear them louder.

Zem: I can't get there. I don't have enough money for a plane or a taxi. I don't have enough time to walk there.

Me: Fine then! Say "goodbye"! It just goes to show that you really don't care! You shouldn't have done that... She's met with a terrible fate, hasn't she?

Zem: No! :'( I'll trade or something.

Me: Too late! She's gone! There's nothing you can do about it!

Zem: No... D': You little...

Me: I'm a little what? Say it.

Zem: You sadistic son of a b*****! There, I said it, Ben! What are you going to do about it!?

Me: Oh. It hurts. Those words just... hurt so much... )': Ha ha ha ha! Is that all you got, girly?

Zem: Ben, why don't you come and fight? That is, unless you are too cowardly...

Me: I'm not too cowardly. There's no point in me fighting you anymore. I did what I came to do. I have no need to fight you now.

Zem: Can't you at least let me try to avenge my sister?

Me: Do you even know what that word means, child?

Zem: Yes, I do! Don't call me a child!

Me: I'll call you what ever I want, child. I can call you the meanest names in the World! But, I won't.

Your poor big sister... Such a shame to let that beautiful young lady go to waste... Uh. If only you gotten here on time... she would've been saved...

Zem: :'( If you'd given me a better chance, I could have.

Me: Hmm... No, you couldn't have.

Zem: :'(

Me: Ha ha ha ha ha! You're next, girl!

Zem: I don't care. Do your worst.

Me: Oh, I intend to, child. Then, I'll get your friend, (inserts name). I'll get (inserts name). I'll get (inserts name). I'll get (inserts name). I'll even get (inserts name). And, when the new girl comes, BlueDragonSpirit7, I'll get her, too.

Zem: You better not hurt them! Or I will haunt you if you kill me!

**The**

**End**

**A/N: After she said that, I finally told her it was me. We have a strong belief that Ben, Ganondorf, Ghirahim, etc...actually exist. So, that's why I managed to scare her like I did. The people I said that I was going to get, are our adopted sisters, in case you're wondering. There's SkyLink, SamusAran101, TroubleTwins42, SkullKidsFriend98, and BlueDragonSpirit7. Check them out, if you wish. **

**Leave a review on this, if you wish. Don't flame, though, please, because, to Zem and I, it's funny. By the way, I made a perfect Ben, because of my _Ben Drowned_ series! Check them out, if you want! It's very popular! Well, see ya! :D **YAWN** **

**PS: I actually didn't know what "avenge" meant.**

**- The new and improved YoungLinkZeldaFan123 **


End file.
